Next generation Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) will be deployed in high-density environments that include access points (APs) providing wireless access to large numbers of stations (STAs) in the same geographical area. It is desirable for next generation WLANs to simultaneously support various traffic types having diverse quality of service (QoS) requirements, because mobile devices are increasingly used to access streaming video, mobile gaming, and other services.